


Smut At A Convention

by Giddyfan2015



Series: Grant Gustin And You [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddyfan2015/pseuds/Giddyfan2015
Summary: After you (the reader) sing karaoke at a convention your boyfriend Grant thinks it’s hot.





	Smut At A Convention

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to Karaoke at a Convention.

 

Jumping into your boyfriend’s you feel amazing as he whispers, “That was so hot!” 

You look up into Grant’s eyes and see that they are lust blown. Immediately, your heart starts beating faster. You lean into him and share another heated kiss. Running your hands through his short hair, Grant walks both of you backwards so that you are more away from the stage and panel. Your lustful and aroused mind is just sane enough to realize that if you want to continue, and you definitely do, then you need to go somewhere more private. There are people backstage and any other cast member could walk in at any moment. 

Grabbing Grant’s hand you whisper, “Let’s go somewhere else.” Grant stumbles as you forcefully pull him away from the backstage area. You are careful to avoid any fans or cast members as you maneuver around the building looking for the right place. Both of you come across a dark meeting room that isn’t being used. Trying the door you rejoice as it is unlocked. You hurry in and Grant is right behind you closing the door. The only thing you have time to do is switch on the lights before Grant pins you to the wall and starts kissing your neck. 

You arch into him and moan as he kisses a particularly sensitive spot. As your hands delve back into his hair, he starts kissing your collarbone and the tops of your breasts that are exposed to him. The ache between your legs is too much and you know someone will be looking for you soon, so you pul on his hair. Grant looks up at you and seems to have a disappointed look on his face. 

“I need you now!” You plead. Grant smirks and maneuvers you both so that you are taking off each other’s pants and underwear. You are on the pill but Grant and you usually use a condom as well. However both of you senses the others urgency so the fact that you don’t have a condom is not on your minds. Grant strokes a finger along your pussy and feels how soaked you are. You grab his erection and stroke it a little. Both actions cause both of you to moan. Grant looks and sees a table in the middle of the room. Half carrying and half walking he get both of you over to it. You hop up onto it and wrap you legs around Grant’s waist. 

Then in the next second he is thrusting into you. Grant sets a brutal pace but that is exactly what you want. Usually your love making is gentle but exciting. However every once and a while both of your animalistic urges get the best of you both and times like this are the result. You keep a firm grip on Grant’s shoulders as he continues to pound into you. If you both hadn’t been so worked up before you wouldn’t be so close to coming now. 

“I’m close,” you moan feeling the burn become almost too much. 

“Me too,” Grant groans. A few more thrusts and you both are tumbling over the edge together. Collapsing and out of breath, Grant and you just lay there for a little while. Grant stands up and pulls out of you. 

As you straighten yourself you say to Grant, “Maybe I should sing more often if it leads to stuff like this.” Grant just laughs as you leave the room to enjoy the rest of the convention.


End file.
